The Potter and The Black
by Narcissusainchains
Summary: Jamie Potter, Jame's twin sick of being compared to James. So when she accidentally ends up in the Black house and accidentally meets Regulus Black. She starts to find herself in a whole new situation. Read this story of love,secrets, and drama.


**The Potter And The Black**

_AN: This Story is after James graduates. Voldemort has hidden himself and the world is at peace...for now..._

_Characters OOC. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Just Alexandria Porter._

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**The Meeting**_

James Potter had a secret. He had a sister who studied magic at home. No one knew about her, not even his best mate Sirius. He didn't want any guys liking her and breaking her heart, or any guys using her for him. No James Potter is very protective of his little sister.

"I don't understand." Jamie complained.

Alexandria Jamie Potter better known as Jamie had curly neat black hair, and emerald eyes that seemed to glow. She had nothing wrong to her appearance. Even her lips were pink and luscious. A man would be lucky to have her.

"It's simple. Once your in your animagus form you must think like an an animal but also human. When you do it. You think like an human way too much. Think more animalistic. Jeez why can't you be a bit more like me. " James explains.

" Yeah, yeah now tell me more about your days at Hogwarts! I still don't like that Peter kid, Jamsie-Poo. He's suspicious." Jamie whined.

" You have to study. Go to library. The guys will be over any minute now." James said shooing her.

"You WILL tell me later." She threatened.

She then sighed getting off his bed and moping out the door, to the library.

Within seconds later Sirius and Remus appeared.

"Prongs! We need your library." Remus says quickly.

No hi, how are you, just we need use your library. That's just James Potters best friends for you.

"No." James said quickly.

" Bloody hell. Why not Prongs?" Sirius questioned.

" Its being rebuilt." He lies.

" That's your problem." Sirius says. " Worst lie ever Prongs. Remus let's go."

Both him and Remus turned on their heels and headed toward the library.

"Let's play a game a Quidditch." James says trying to distract them.

"Later." Sirius responds bursting into the Library with Remus.

"Bloody hell James! Library's are for peace and quiet. Bursting through the doors causes a loud noise" Jamie complains.

"James did you clone yourself into a really hot girl." Sirius asked.

James eyes darkened, he grabbed Sirius's shirt and glared.

"Don't. Ever. Call. My. Sister. Hot. Again." He growled.

"Sister?" Sirius gaped.

"You don't have a sister, or any siblings, remember James?" Remus reminded James.

"That's because I didn't want her to be used or hurt because she ends up some ones one night shag." James shouts.

"Oh Jamsie-Poo. Calm down. Hi, I'm Alexandria. I'm his sister." She smiled.

"Nice try James. So what spell is this?" Remus asked, he watched her body carefully.

"I am not some bloody spell!" Jamie shrieks.

"Your sister would be as attractive as you. She's hot. But not the Potter family hot. So who is this? A distant cousin?" Sirius asked.

" Your sister would be more like you, she seems different from you. First of all she's in a library."

Jamie's eyes water and she looks away.

"Go shag yourself. Both of you. The lot of you are all bleeding fools. I hate you!" She yells. She runs past them out the room. James eyes darken as he looks at them.

"Get out. Before I do something I'll regret. Get out!" James yells.

"Was she really-?" Sirius starts.

"Your sister?" Remus finishes.

"Yes. Now GET OUT!" He yells.

Remus and Sirius look at each other guiltily before walking out.

She apparated out of the house. She had her trunk filled up with stuff and shrunk it and stuck it in her pocket , She was running away to god knows where. No one understands her. Everyone who she is allowed to meet compares me to James. People call her Jamie so that she is a bit more like James. But what about me? Who will ever try to learn the real her when everyone just cares for James Bleeding Potter.

"What are you doing here?" A boy with black hair and blue eyes asked.

His hair was wet and the rest of him was too. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. He also had a six pack and he was sexy. He looked at her, walking closer to where she was. Every step forward he took. She took one back. In till she was pressed against the wall. His body pressed against mine as he whispered.

"Who. Are. You?" He growled.

"Alexandria Jamie Potter." She stuttered out.

"So Potter has a sister? Someone as pretty as you deserves a better brother. Not a mud blood loving one." He says, his hand caressing her cheek.

"They are people two you know! I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't mean to. If you'll let go of me I'll leave." She whispered.

She was nervous. She has never been this close to a boy nor has she ever talked to one that wasn't her brother for this long. Usually if a boy talked to her they would be beaten up.

"Hm...No...I think I'll keep you. And poison you ." He chuckled.

He moves his head closer to hers, so their lips are brushing . So close, yet the distance between them still is causing tension. Neither knows why. No idea why they are speaking like this. Why they want to move their lips that extra distance.

"P-poison?" She gasped.

She tried to fight against him. But he was stronger. If she was thinking properly she would have used her wand, but he was half naked, she was a teenage girl , all sane thoughts were out the window.

"I'll poison you with a deadly thing, Its called lust and love. I'll spoil you in till your greedy and want more of me and what I can give you. Best of all, you'll give yourself to me fully. You'll need me, can't live without me, and adding onto that. I'll change you from a Potter to a Black, that will be the ultimate revenge on Potter, and one I will fully enjoy to take advantage of." He smiles at her, "My name is Regulus Black, Alexandria, and we will be very close from this day on."

_**A/N: First Chapter done! Review :) **_


End file.
